


Lipstick Princess

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, M/M, MH is too pretty to resist, Romance, SN falls for him, Slash, hopefully the rest of the members didn't hear anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Hyunwoo needs someone to practice makeup on for a Lipstick Prince reunion show, and none of the members will help except for Minhyuk.[written April 2019]





	Lipstick Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad that "Wilson" (OT7/IM) may have turned out poorly, so my mind drifted and I ended up writing this thing in one sitting. I was hoping for something a bit more light-hearted, you know? Anyway, I'm not sure how popular the SN/MH ship is, but please enjoy!

\---

LIPSTICK PRINCESS

\---

 

It's nearly midnight and the Monsta X members are gathering to finally sit down for a meal in their dorm. Half are in the kitchen already, now that their take-out has arrived, and the rest are soon to join.

Since Hyunwoo and Hoseok had ordered for the whole group, they're the first to dig in; while Kihyun tries to gather the rest, yelling throughout their house that food has arrived.

"Have you seen your schedule for next week?" Hoseok asks Hyunwoo.

"The Lipstick Prince reunion show? Yeah, I saw."

"And?"

"And what? I need to practice, that's all," Hyunwoo says. Though he can read Hoseok's face and knows he's not giving the full story. "I uh... I'm just not sure what that means."

"It means find a girl and do her makeup," Kihyun butts in, as he scoops rice into a bowl for himself.

"Right. Just, you know... I don't know who. Can I try on you?"

And Kihyun bursts into laughter at that suggestion. He points to himself with the chopsticks he's holding. "Do I look like a girl?"

Minhyuk filters into the kitchen then, and goes straight for the food. "Yeah, I think you make a perfect girl, Yoo Kihyun," he teases. "Cute and short." At which comment, Kihyun nearly stabs him with chopsticks and Minhyuk has to duck.

"See? I knew you guys would be like that," Hyunwoo mopes, pouty face staring down into his rice, and suddenly not feeling so hungry to eat more. When he looks up, he links eyes with Hoseok. "How about you, will you help me out?"

Hoseok also laughs though. Not as ruthless as Kihyun, but still. "Try someone else, ok?"

"Whatcha guys talking about anyway?" Minhyuk asks, curious as to what's got Hyunwoo so sad that he's put down half a bowl of food. That's basically unheard of.

"I need someone to do makeup on, to practice for Lip Prince reunion, and I don't know any girls."

"So you just need someone to put makeup on?" Minhyuk peaks an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Hyunwoo nods, but he's still looking listlessly at his food instead of eating it. It's a sad sight.

"If that's all it is then I'll do it."

This makes Hyunwoo whip around so fast, to finally look at Minhyuk, that he nearly knocks into Hoseok. "—You will?" His face is bright suddenly. Like a puppy that can switch emotions on command.

"I don't see why not. When do you wanna start?"

"Well, we're filming in two days, so... anytime you want."

"Ok, then, right now. We have time. Go get whatever you need, I'll see you in the living room."

So Hyunwoo goes to gather cosmetics while Kihyun pulls a face at Minhyuk.

"He's terrible. You do know that, right? You're gonna get foundation in your hair and eyeshadow on your shirt probably. And don't even try looking into a mirror."

Hoseok giggles behind his bowl but keeps his face hidden.

Minhyuk eye-rolls however. "That's why he needs to practice. And shame on you for being so damn helpful."

"I'd like to keep my eyesight, thank you very much."

"And you too," Minhyuk accuses Hoseok too, who finally peeks out from beneath his rice bowl.

"You just make a much better candidate," the elder explains. "You know, being so pretty and all. Nothing can spoil that kind of beauty." But it's obvious sarcasm.

"Shove it up your ass, yeah?" Minhyuk rebuffs, just as Hyunwoo returns holding a few too many things in his hands. Stupid boy hadn't even used a pouch, just a bunch of random products he's trying to not drop from two hands.

This boy is hopeless, even Minhyuk can admit that. But he holds the comment to himself, knowing Hyunwoo is quite sensitive around this topic. He was notoriously bad at doing makeup on this TV show.

The embarassment shows on Hyunwoo's face as he drops everything in a pile on their coffee table. The kitchen and livingroom are open to each other, and as Minhyuk makes his way over to join him, Kihyun and Hoseok chuckle to themselves. This is gonna be a good show.

Minhyuk drops down next to the coffeetable and wends a hand through the cosmetics Hyunwoo had brought. "Where did you even get all this stuff?"

"It's all from our bathroom."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Slowly we ended up with a bunch of makeup. You never noticed?"

"No. I don't look though the bathroom that much."

"—Yeah, I know. He doesn't clean it either, is what he means to say," Kihyun calls to them.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo share a look. They're probably all guilty of that.

"Yeah," Hyunwoo continues. "This is Hoseok's cushion, and that—that's Changkyun's liner. And um, I think these are Kihyun's brushes. I'm not sure about the rest." He shrugs while picking up a cleansing cloth. "Anyway, cleansing first. Are you ready?"

Jooheon waddles into the kitchen, scratching at an underarm. "What's going on there?" he asks, head nodding towards Hyunwoo and Minhyuk and the pile of junk on the livingroom coffeetable.

"He's practicing for Lipstick Prince. Grab some food and watch. This is going to be hilarious," Kihyun supplies quietly. And hands him a bowl so he can start gathering what from the many boxes of take-out Jooheon wants to eat.

The predicted debacle starts off immediately. Hyunwoo hasn't even finished wiping the first cloth over Minhyuk's face before he's accidentally poked him in the eye. "S-sorry," he mumbles, deadly embarrassed already, while Minhyuk looks skywards and blinks to try to alleviate the pain.

The members in the kitchen are all snickering.

"You're all assholes, you know!" Minhyuk calls back to them.

"I have my dignity as a man," Jooheon replies.

"Sure thing, _Minji_ ," Minhyuk shoots back, and blows him a kiss. It seems to shut him up, since even with newly colored cheeks, he takes his food and comes to sit on the couch to watch the action unfold. "Yeah I thought so." Jooheon won't meet Minhyuk's eyes though, because Minhyuk is right. Being Minji that one time had been kind of fun.

Minhyuk's witty banter helps Hyunwoo feel a bit better. He's actually so thankful that Minhyuk is being so easy about all this. He's not unaware of how poor his makeup skills are. They'd cut footage of Hyunwoo poking and accidentally hurting a number of the girls he'd needed to put makeup on in the past. Maybe it's a good thing he's not working with a real girl this time. He felt bad enough already.

After successfully cleansing and adding primer to Minhyuk's face without further incident, they've reached a point where both he and Minhyuk are looking through the cosmetics once more.

"Ok, so what should I put on you next?"

"I don't know. You should know."

"Foundation, right?" Hyunwoo asks.

By this point Hoseok and Kihyun have joined their livingroom audience. "Concealer," Kihyun prods, surprisingly helpful.

"Oh, right." So Hyunwoo manages to tell the difference between that and a liquid foundation, and holds up the product for confirmation. Like, this is the right one, right?

Kihyun at once nods and eye-rolls, but Hyunwoo is thankful nonetheless for a little guidance.

Minhyuk is watching him closely. He can see how nervous Hyunwoo is. So he places a gentle hand on his forearm, to steady him a little. It only makes Hyunwoo blush more. "Um, can someone get me some hairclips or something, for his bangs?"

"I will," Kihyun mumbles. And he returns fairly quickly, with the rest of their members in tow. He drops a ton of hairbands and clips onto the coffeetable, before leading the last of the members back to the kitchen so they can get food.

"I didn't even know we own all this crap."

"This is why I stay away from cleaning," Jooheon chuckles. "I think we have literally everything in this goddamn house and that's scary."

"Idol life," Hoseok shrugs. He downs the last of his food, and goes back for seconds.

Hyunwoo looks back to Minhyuk now, studies his blank face like a canvas, and part of him doesn't even want to ruin this kind of beauty with cosmetics, but that's kind of the point of this activity, so he sighs and dabs a little bit of concealer under his eyes and around his nostrils where there's a bit of redness. Then he starts tapping it in with his finger.

"You should use a brush," Minhyuk advises. "You know, for other people."

"Oh. Right. You're right." So Hyunwoo looks to the brushes. Some are labeled and some aren't. Which one should he use? "Is this one ok?" he asks Minhyuk. The brush he's picked up has no label on it, but it might look similar to what he had learned he should use. Maybe.

Minhyuk just shrugs. "I don't care if you mess up. Just try."

Ok, well, this isn't so bad, Hyunwoo thinks; seeing as he's managing to blend concealer decently well over certain areas of Minhyuk's face. Maybe it's a bit much, but he supposes he hasn't messed up quite yet. And when Minhyuk looks back at him with an encouraging smile, that makes it better.

"Cushion next," Minhyuk tells him. His voice is soft. Like clouds. Like there's no one else in the room. But there is. The other members are digging into food and watching them silently. Hyunwoo blushes.

He picks up the round cushion-compact and slips two fingers under the ribbon that holds the pad. "Uh, tilt up?" he says. So Minhyuk's face can catch the light a little better.

As he's tapping the cushion gently over Minhyuk's face, he starts thinking that Minhyuk is very pretty. There's not a single imperfection on his face, and yet they're so close. He gets even closer. No, there's not a single wrinkle. And miraculously Minhyuk has no beard-line either. His baby-smooth skin doesn't even need foundation. But with this product, he literally looks like a porcelain doll. Hyunwoo is holding his breath as he taps at his face.

He's been tapping for way longer than necessary, having gotten carried away and forgotten what he's doing. When Minhyuk opens his eyes to look back at him, he clears his throat and Hyunwoo snaps out of his daydream. Right. This product is done. Minhyuk's face has been perfect for over a minute now.

He smiles back at him awkwardly and ducks his head, under the guise of looking for the next product. But inside he feels funny suddenly.

"Shadow," he declares. Pointing to a few colors. "Which do you want?" He's trying to drown out his own discomfort.

"Whichever you like. I trust you."

Hyunwoo doesn't catch a glare that Minhyuk throws to Kihyun, telling him to shut his face.

Hyunwoo's mind is getting more frazzled by the second. Though all his mind is focused on choosing a color, he barely notices which one he ends up choosing. A medium caramel color. Minhyuk hands him the correct brush, and when their hands touch, Hyunwoo's cheeks color.

"I know," he mumbles. Shit. Minhyuk can tell he's nervous.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine."

With brush and shadow selected, he sweeps the color over Minhyuk's closed eyelids. At first there's no color left behind at all. So he adds more, and this time he makes it uneven. He pauses, bites his lip, and looks back at his work, wondering how to fix it.

So he adds a bit more shadow to the other eye to even it out, and then a little more to the other one because he's over-compensated. And a bit more here, and more there, trying to balance out both eyes, but they still look uneven to him. He sighs and Minhyuk opens his eyes to look at him. "You know my eyes are uneven right? You're not trying to make it perfect, are you?"

"Oh." Yes, that is true. But Hyunwoo doesn't see that as an imperfection. It's his work that's the problem. "Just a bit more. Let me just..." And Minhyuk closes his eyes again to let Hyunwoo paint him in whichever way he likes. Honestly, Minhyuk doesn't really care if this looks good or bad or whatever. It's just between their group anyway.

But Hyunwoo is starting to get a bit frustrated. These are the parts that he had trouble with on the show. He can't get both sides of a face to look the same. If he places shadow here it never looks the same as there. He wipes at some parts with his thumb to remove a bit instead. Hmm... Maybe? Maybe this is ok for now.

Minhyuk opens his eyes again and Hyunwoo studies how even he got the shadow. It's a bit dark but he supposes it's even enough. "It looks... it's ok, I guess," he tells Minhyuk.

The smile he receives in return makes him smile too. Until he bites his lip because he feels self-conscious again under Minhyuk's powerful gaze. Now outlined in sparkly caramel shadow. "Do I look pretty?"

Hyunwoo can't answer that. He ducks his head to get away. "Yeah, um. Of course. Do you want a smoky look?"

"Make me look _sexy_ ," Minhyuk tells him. Hyunwoo can tell by his voice that he's teasing, but it makes Hyunwoo's belly flip. He goes for a chocolate brown color next, and studies the brushes available for way too long. Just to get his mind to function properly.

Finally he returns to Minhyuk's face, and thankfully Minhyuk has his eyes closed and waiting already. He adds brown to the corners of his eyes, and pauses to look. Maybe a bit needs to go in the crease too? He tries it. Ok, maybe now a little more to even it out.

Hmm... um. He's not sure. Minhyuk senses his hesitation again and opens his eyes. The shadow is quite striking on him now that he's looking back, right at Hyunwoo. He raises an eyebrow to ask how it looks.

Hyunwoo shrugs. He doesn't know. It's a bit much, he can tell already. But the shadow makes Minhyuk's eyes sparkle more, so again, his belly feels even more weird.

Minhyuk turns to their audience. "So, how do I look?"

He receives a few shrugs from them also. "I've seen worse," Jooheon supplies.

But it's Changkyun that has actual advice; "If you're gonna go that dark, you need eyeliner."

"It's dark?"

"Like a raccoon," Hyungwon answers.

"It's not that bad," Changkyun rebuts.

Hyunwoo is biting his lips, doesn't dare to look up at the members. But he finds the eyeliner in the midst of the cosmetics on the table and uncaps it to study the sharp point. God, he has to not stab Minhyuk in the eye with this thing...

A hand takes his wrist and makes him look up. It's Minhyuk, and he's got such a pretty smile on. "Don't worry, ok?" he says. His voice sounds like an angel to Hyunwoo. "You can do it."

He can tell Hyunwoo is nervous. His hands are shaking even more now than when they started. So he holds on to his wrist for a little longer, massaging a thumb into his carpal bones. Until Hyunwoo finally takes a deep breath and looks back up at him.

Gosh, he's so thankful Minhyuk isn't making fun of him right now. His hands are shaking horribly, but he tries to move on. Minhyuk closes his eyes obediently and Hyunwoo doesn't even have to say it. He's just so thankful, so he tries really hard to settle himself as he once again gets closer to Minhyuk's face.

He needs to be super close now. It's inappropriate to be this close to someone's face, actually, even for makeup, but Hyunwoo's priority is to get this right. Because he knows he sucks at eyeliner most. He can feel the warm puffs of Minhyuk's breath on his hand now. His eyeshadow is sparkling in the light too, so Hyunwoo really really doesn't want to mess this up—

"Are you shaky?" Minhyuk asks out of the blue, right before the tip of Hyunwoo's eyeliner makes contact with his face—it startles him.

Minhyuk looks back at him for a second. So close now. His eyes smile at him. "Don't be scared," he says softly, before his eyes flutter closed again. Hyunwoo feels butterflies erupt in his belly. Goddamn, he needs to settle down. He's done this before. He's put eyeliner on people before. He's done a shitty job, true, but no one had died.

Still, he doesn't want to disappoint Minhyuk. He wants to make him pretty. All their members are watching them...

He has to shake his hands out, to shake the nerves off, before he gets so close again. With a lip between his teeth as he concentrates, the black tip of his pen finally makes contact with the corner of Minhyuk's eye. He draws a line over his eyelashes, and magically, it's not the worst he's ever done.

 _God_ , he exhales as if he'd run a marathon, as he pulls away to recover. This shit is way too stressful. A few deep breaths as Minhyuk waits patiently, gives him the courage to try the second eye.

It's not as good this time. He messes up the winged part at the end. Without thinking, he wipes at the mistake with some saliva on his thumb, and then remembers—"Right, sorry."

But Minhyuk doesn't care about his spit. It's only for the actual TV show that'll he'll have to remember to use a cotton swab instead.

In fact, Minhyuk is smiling back at him as he opens his eyes and somehow Hyunwoo feels ok enough to continue. "Not done yet," he mumbles. A few more tiny lines to Minhyuk's eyeliner and then he asks him, "Open please," so he can inspect how well he did.

Hmm. Well, it's not exactly even, but the liner kind of blends into the chocolate shadow and this manages to hide his mistakes. "Um. Maybe. I don't know," he says. Because he knows Minhyuk is waiting to hear how it looks.

Minhyuk turns to their audience for an assessment also. They seem to intentionally purse their lips and keep quiet. He's not sure what that means so he turns back to Hyunwoo and smiles at him nonetheless. If it's bad, he doesn't want Hyunwoo to feel bad about it. They can wipe it off and start again.

The longer Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk though, the worse those butterflies are getting. His eyes look so intense framed in shadow this way. He either needs to hold his breath when he gets close, or when Minhyuk opens his eyes to look at him, or both, and somehow it just feels like there isn't enough air between them. He's completely forgotten about the other members. He has no braincells left to worry about them too.

"So am I pretty yet?" Minhyuk asks him.

Hyunwoo has no idea what to answer. Those words feel like a weight on his chest. "Yes," he says, but it sounds like a croak that barely escaped his throat.

Minhyuk gets closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I told you not to be nervous. It doesn't matter, ok?" His voice is so encouraging and soothing, but it's doing something opposite to Hyunwoo. "We can start again if you think it doesn't look ok." Except no, Hyunwoo can't start again. If it goes like this, he'll puke before trying again, which is why he needs to get it right _this_ time.

"M-mascara next."

Mascara goes well enough. He touches the wand to Minhyuk's skin by accident, but wipes it off and hopefully it doesn't disturb the eyeshadow too much. Minhyuk doesn't remind him to use a cotton swab this time. So the mascara round of the makeup gets done, and Hyunwoo releases the breath he'd been holding.

And Minhyuk opens his eyes.

Damn.

His eyes are _so_ big. Looking back at him so kindly, with so much trust. Hyunwoo feels his chest contract. His heart is beating so damn fast as he looks back at Minhyuk. "Y-you look so pretty," he says, but the words didn't come from his brain. They completely bypassed the filter of his mouth. He shouldn't have said that, but he doesn't realize it yet. Minhyuk kind of has him trapped.

The smile he receives in return is worth it though. Minhyuk is godsent in Hyunwoo's opinion.

"Good. What else do you want to put on me?"

Hyunwoo stares back, at a loss of words. He has no idea what comes next because his mind is blank.

"Highlighter. Blush. Tint..." Hoseok replies for him. It pulls Hyunwoo back into reality and his ears color. Shit, he'd been staring.

Minhyuk helps him select a light peach for a bit more sparkle for his eyes, which Hyunwoo manages to put on him, but nearly drops the brush.

Then Kihyun pushes a blush shade towards them, and it's actually helpful because Hyunwoo would have no idea which color otherwise. And again, he's trying so hard to get his hands to stop shaking, because now that Minhyuk's eyes are open and looking right at him he feels like he's melting under his gaze.

He manages to put blush all the way into Minhyuk's hair because he forgets what he's doing, even through his intense concentration. Thankfully it's not noticeable in any way. But Minhyuk does raise an eyebrow at him when he realizes Hyunwoo's brush was touching somewhere unusual. It makes Hyunwoo's heart beat even faster.

Minhyuk's eyes. God, he can't look away. He's looking back at him so earnestly, and with all these products on his face, he looks so feminine and enticing that Hyunwoo can't not stare at him.

"Am I done?" Minhyuk asks.

"Um. Not yet," Hyunwoo replies. There's one part left. He forces himself to look back down at the coffeetable with cosmetics, searching for any lip products with shaky hands.

There's a few different options, all of which he feels queasy about. He's sure about half of these belong to Hoseok; and when he wears them—when they need to run to the airport and all they have time for is to tap a cushion on and add a fast tint, it looks fine on him. He still looks perfectly masculine. But on Minhyuk now—the way Hyunwoo knows the eyeshadow is too dark, and the eyeliner much more winged than any of them wear daily... It's something else. So he really has no idea which of these colors to choose. Either one of them will have to touch Minhyuk's lips and that makes his heart want to jump clear from his chest.

"This one?" Minhyuk asks, taking one of the tints off the table. It's a bit coral colored. It's probably the best one to go with the eye makeup, and Hyunwoo agrees.

His fingers are jittery but he tries to ignore it as he holds Minhyuk's chin to guide his face to the light. His fingers linger on Minhyuk's skin until Minhyuk actually clears his throat at him.

The butterflies in Hyunwoo's belly are positively thrashing.

Minhyuk parts his lips and waits. It takes Hyunwoo way too long to get the tint wand to finally touch his lips.

God, those lips are so pretty. Such a perfect shape. He studies them as he drags the wand over the center, doing his best to get the color even. This shade goes so well with the rest of Minhyuk's makeup but Hyunwoo barely notices. He's focused on Minhyuk's lips, unconsciously coming closer until he's breathing right over his face. Tint wand barely a few inches away from his eyes, he's watching that closely.

"Smush together," he says.

Minhyuk knows what to do. As idols, they've worn lipsticks a million times by now. His lips rub and spread the product more evenly and Hyunwoo stares at the motion. Those lips look so soft...

"Gloss. Stick some gloss on top," Changkyun butts in. But Hyunwoo doesn't hear him. It's just reactionary that he takes the lipgloss that's placed in his hand, and uncaps it. A fruity scent reaches his nose; it's the gloss. It's clear, and when he swipes it on Minhyuk's lips, it makes his lips look pouty and erotic. And so fucking kissable Hyunwoo barely knows what to do with himself anymore.

Fucking hell, Minhyuk looks so attractive like this.

He's smiling back at Hyunwoo, so wide. He knows he's done, and can't wait to see what he looks like.

"I'm done, right? Can I see?" His eyes crickle at the corners in delight. Hyunwoo feels really queasy. He can barely nod.

Minhyuk hops up, and Changkyun follows him to the mirror in their bathroom.

Thankfully Minhyuk is out of sight now. Because Hyunwoo's head feels light, and his body feels all kinds of wrong. He knows his behavior is strange; he can feel it throughout his body.

Hoseok gets up and takes a number of the members' empty bowls back to the kitchen. "Don't worry," he says. "You didn't do badly."

"Yeah," Jooheon pipes up. "He just looks like a whore. You did fine."

Hyunwoo gulps. That's not a good description. He _knew_ the eye makeup was too dark. He feels guilty about it now, so he hides his face and busies himself with gathering up all the cosmetics to take them back to the bathroom soon.

But before he can, Minhyuk comes back into the living room, and his entrance receives a gigantic clamor of whoops and catcalls from the members. _Jesus_ —what? Hyunwoo finally turns to look too.

Shit.

Minhyuk looks fucking incredible.

He's wearing his shirt with the buttons half open, and has knee-high white socks over his legs, and the worst part of all is the scarf tied around his hips that looks like a skirt.

Fucking hell.

His legs look about a mile long in that tiny skirt.

There's some gel in his hair too that wasn't there before. And some of the biggest earrings one could find in their stash of jewelry, that’s usually a tangled mess in this one drawer in their bathroom...

"Wha-ah?" Hyunwoo stammers. He doesn't manage real words but it doesn't matter. The others are cheering too loudly and it drowns out his discomfort.

"Shit. What did you _do_?" Jooheon huffs. They're all halfway between dismay and laughter, and Minhyuk is just soaking it up. Winking and throwing kisses at all of them.

The asshole is joking of course. He loves to make them uncomfortable. It's probably Changkyun's doing to help him find those socks, because he's pretty sure those haven't seen the light of day for many years.

The youngest isn't bashful about these things like the rest of them, he just urges Minhyuk onwards. He takes a handful of hairpins from the table and starts putting a side of Minhyuk's hair up. So when he's done, Minhyuk really—and I mean _really_ —looks like a fucking girl. It's uncanny. It's not even like when he played Dior. No, Dior was cocky and classy. This new Minhyuk looks slutty and wild, like he's ready to go pick up boys at a club, and Hyunwoo can't breathe.

Blood rushes south on his body before he understands anything. Because Minhyuk is artificially flirting with all the members now, trying to run his fingers through their hair as they laugh and run away.

"Ugh, you guys are no fun," Minhyuk scoffs.

"Minhyuk, take that shit off," Kihyun tells him.

"No. Maybe I like it."

Kihyun snorts. "Right." He knows Minhyuk is just being difficult.

"You think I look pretty. Don't deny it."

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but it's a little too obvious that he's trying too hard to deny it. "You look like a slut."

"Yeah? I look like your girlfriend?" Minhyuk shoots back, and Hyungwon breaks into a fit of laughter so loud that Minhyuk has to actually get him water so he doesn't choke. Unfortunately this causes Kihyun to slip out of the conversation too easily.

Slowly the members all file away to bed. Minhyuk and Hyungwon are the last ones chuckling together, chatting about daily stuff. Even though Minhyuk is dressed like a girl, it's become old news. They've seen each other in drag before anyway, so it's not like this is gigantic news.

But Hyunwoo still can't look away. He hasn't moved from his spot sitting on the floor. He's entranced and feels guilty too, because Minhyuk's new look has made him _hard_ —something inappropriate and crazy, he knows—and he's trying to get it to go away before standing up. But he can't. He's just thinking about Minhyuk more and more. He's right _there_ , just a few meters away, hanging off the kitchen counter and chatting. His ass is facing Hyunwoo.

His skirt is riding up.

His legs are so long dressed like that. Hyunwoo’s eyes are traveling the length of them.

The back of his thighs are milky-white and soft-looking.

Hyunwoo wants to touch him.

When Minhyuk looks back over his shoulder at him, Hyunwoo barely realizes he's speaking.

He sees lips moving. Pouty, shiny lips. Sexy. So fucking sexy...

"Hyun! Woo!" Minhyuk shouts and his voice finally filters into Hyunwoo's brain.

Hyungwon laughs. "Right, I'm going to bed. If you guys are gonna put more makeup on each other, I don't wanna stay to see it."

"—Night," he bids Hyungwon. And turns back to Hyunwoo. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to finish eating? You didn't have much dinner tonight," Minhyuk says. He's walking closer to Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo's heart hammers more wildly.

The way he walks. In that skirt, and with that face, with his hair pinned up like that. Earrings dangling and glinting in the light. Minhyuk looks prettier than any girl Hyunwoo has known in his whole life. His tongue is a dead-weight, there's no way to reply to him. Not right now.

"Hyunwoo?"

Hyunwoo swallows thickly. His mouth is like a desert.

"You don't look ok. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he manages to croak. But Minhyuk knows better. He kneels in front of Hyunwoo and puts a palm to his forehead.

"You're a bit hot. You sure you're feeling ok?"

It's completely unbelievable when Hyunwoo nods, but it's the best he can do. With Minhyuk's hands on him, he feels about to combust. He's so. Fucking. _Hard_.

Jesus. This is so wrong.

"Yeah? Then maybe you can tell me why you've been looking at me like that. Like I'm some crazy monster. Because I don't appreciate it. Your makeup job isn't bad, so I'm not sure what your problem is."

Now he feels even more guilty, so he scrambles to find words. He's not exactly successful, but he manages to say, "'S'not that."

"Yeah, then what? Because you did fine. I look like a girl."

"Yeah. Uh, you do."

"Then what? What's your issue?" Probably the only reason Minhyuk is even taking it this slow with him is because it's Hyunwoo. If Kihyun had acted this weird, Minhyuk might have just punched him directly. But Minhyuk is always a bit more gentle with Hyunwoo. Because Hyunwoo is odd and socially inept, and so as a rule, they treat him nicer. Hyunwoo recognizes that that's what's happening right now.

"I think you're pretty," he replies. Because he doesn't want to make Minhyuk feel bad. He wants him to know he looks good. This confession makes Minhyuk smile finally, so Hyunwoo repeats; "You look so pretty."

"Yeah? You like me?" Minhyuk's cheeks heat up under all the makeup. His blush would have shown if it wasn't being covered up.

"So s-sexy," Hyunwoo breathes, and crawls a tiny bit closer to him. His heart is beating madly. He's not thinking straight.

"Oh?"

"Sexiest girl I've seen in my life."

And Minhyuk swallows his own beating heart when he hears this. "Really?" He's flattered. It's such a strange compliment but it intrigues him. It's a naughty comment, isn't it? He kind of likes it. He likes being a little bad. "So you like me?" he teases further.

"I really like you. Wanna touch you."

Hyunwoo is taking this too far, but Minhyuk doesn't stop it when Hyunwoo's hand reaches to his shoulder, pulling him closer. Making Minhyuk sit with him.

"You're so hot..."

"Yeah?" Minhyuk replies. But really, he's not sure what to do with these kind of compliments. Especially not from Hyunwoo. When Hyunwoo pulls him closer though, he crawls onto his lap, straddles his legs, and wraps arms around Hyunwoo's shoulders. Maybe a little moment between them wouldn't be a bad thing. Hyunwoo needs to be in a good mood for his TV show anyway, right?

Except, every little thing that Minhyuk gives him, Hyunwoo wants more. Now he's caressing a thumb over Minhyuk's cheek, so softly. He's not supposed to be giving in to this, not supposed to get this close. He knows normal is falling away from them. He can tell Hyunwoo likes him too much right now. He remembers how he'd felt upon seeing some of their other members cross-dress in the past, and it's true—even if you tell yourself you're not attracted to him in that moment, it's a lie—it's attraction. That you then bury and laugh off and snap out of. But Hyunwoo is so deep in it right now, Minhyuk isn't sure how to break him out of it.

He's fighting with himself even, trying to tell himself he doesn't like Hyunwoo's hands on him... but he does. It's comfortable and quiet between them. And in Hyunwoo's eyes he sees desire, like no one has ever wanted Minhyuk before, and it just... it's good. A guilty pleasure.

So he gets closer. Puts fingers through Hyunwoo's hair, and smiles at him timidly. "Tell me how much you like me."

"I like you so much I wanna kiss you."

It's stunning—God, Minhyuk even has to close his eyes for a moment to digest that kind of admission; but he opens them back up and locks eyes with Hyunwoo again. They're so close now. Meer inches away from each other.

"I could let you."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe."

Hyunwoo's fingers reach his chin to pull him closer. "So freaking pretty, Minhyuk," he murmurs as he leans in. His eyes flutter closed and Minhyuk is shocked when their lips really do touch. When Hyunwoo kisses him lightly. And then grabs him closer, more needy, deepening their kiss and Minhyuk has no option but to follow.

Shit, it's weird kissing a friend.

But Hyunwoo pulls him closer, so their chests are flush, and now he can feel Hyunwoo's hardness under his bottom and shit—

"—Wait," Minhyuk breaks their kiss.

"Too much?" Hyunwoo asks. He's looking right at Minhyuk's lips though. The gloss on them is slightly smudged. They look even more plush. He knows how they feel now too, and they're incredible. He'll do anything to kiss them again.

"Not sure what's happening right now..."

"Wanna kiss you," Hyunwoo replies.

"Hyunwoo. Maybe we shouldn't."

"You're so sexy. I just wanna do something to you."

Minhyuk chuckles, trying to lighten the tension between them. "You always get this horny when you see us in drag?"

"No."

Oh. "Really?"

"When you did Dior. And now."

"Well, you did a pretty good job on my makeup, it's true," Minhyuk tries to joke. Except Hyunwoo's hands are roaming his back, fingers digging into each vertebra and then the small of his back, making him arch... Is he getting treated like a girl right now? "Hyunwoo?"

"Kiss me. We can keep this between us."

The way he tugs at Minhyuk's body pushes Minhyuk's dick into Hyunwoo's abs, and then Hyunwoo's lips are on his again. He never expected Hyunwoo to be so bold. But he's kissing so ardently, it's hard for Minhyuk to not fall with him. No matter the resistance in his mind, it's easy to follow the motions.

Hyunwoo only gets more needy. Kissing his mouth and telling him how pretty he is, licking at his lips, until Minhyuk lets him in, so their tongues meet and Minhyuk really feels crazy now. To be tongue-kissing another member...

The longer it happens, the more he forgets he shouldn't be doing this. He hasn't kissed in months. Not like this. He's missed it and there's no denying it. So it takes him a while but eventually he's pushing Hyunwoo down by his shoulders and they topple together onto the floor, Minhyuk on top, grinding together, pushing a thumb into the hollow of Hyunwoo's cheek to pry his mouth open and kiss him deeper. Searching for his tongue. Searching for more friction between their bodies too.

Hyunwoo's hands pull his shirt up, to find his skin beneath and press into his flesh. It's hot when he handles him this way. Girls aren't so forceful. It makes Minhyuk want more. It makes him breathe hot and heavy into Hyunwoo's mouth as he breaks their kiss, this time reluctantly.

And then Hyunwoo adjusts their pants and Minhyuk swallows thickly with fear and lust at the same time. He can feel Hyunwoo's solid hard length next to his own. There's no denying he's aroused now—especially not when Hyunwoo isn't even hiding his own. He's _showing_ Minhyuk, basically. And his mouth goes for Minhyuk's neck next, hands only pushing his pelvis down, making him follow the rhythm of Hyunwoo's hips as he grinds up. They're rolling together, and Hyunwoo is so brazen, he's not sure what to do with himself. But he's brilliantly turned on by how Hyunwoo is handling him. Showing his affection so flagrantly.

Minhyuk wonders how far this will go. Hyunwoo's kisses, are palpable on the sensitive areas of his neck, making him inhale hastily a number of times—this feels good. He feels slutty letting go this way. Maybe this outfit is appropriate after all. Seeing and feeling Hyunwoo's pleasure gives him confidence too. He can't just take this—

He brings their mouths together again, kisses so sloppy and deep this time, dragging his dick right along with Hyunwoo's, chasing—just more. Needs to badly now. Something more has to happen. It can't stop here.

"What do you want?" Hyunwoo asks him. It takes him by surprise. He's not ready to stop kissing yet. But when he fails to recapture Hyunwoo's lips, he's forced to look him in the eyes again.

The look he's received with is erotic. Even on a boy. Hyunwoo, with swollen red lips, chest heaving with lust, eyes half lidded and dark... This is what Minhyuk has done. He's never seen his friend this way before.

"You want more?"

"You're so sexy—I don't even know what to do with you," Hyunwoo laughs lightly, under his breath. A flush coming over his cheeks and to his ears the way it often does when Hyunwoo is embarrassed. But it's ok this time, they've gotten over the most embarrassing parts of this. Minhyuk is turned on too, kissing him back. They can regret this together some other time and Hyunwoo will apologize profusely tomorrow, but if they're here, it feels like a waste to not finish.

Except he's not exactly sure how. He wants to come. Wants to make Minhyuk come too. But he's never been with a boy before, and no matter what Minhyuk's outfit suggests, that's still a dick he's feeling between his legs. So what do they do exactly? Should he touch it?

"I've never been with a guy before."

"Me neither," Minhyuk breathes against his lips. He ducks to kiss some more. Then with this newfound courage he sheds his makeshift skirt and pulls out his dick, and Hyunwoo gets the message that he should too. He only needs to lower the waist of his pants and then they've both got a hand around their own dicks, right out there in the open, fisting around the head and holding back whimpers. They're looking at each other, want to be connected again, and when Hyunwoo pulls Minhyuk back into his lips it's a breaking point—their bodies meet, he rolls them, pushing Minhyuk harshly down onto the floor, shoving his face up to meet his mouth in hungry kisses, open mouth, all tongues and wet breath, as they frot together now. Hard and trapped between their bodies, and so hot. Minhyuk is panting, trying to grab at anything of Hyunwoo's body that he can reach as Hyunwoo fucks down onto him. The way they're rolling together, the friction between their dicks and abdominal muscles keeping everything tight, it feels like sex. Almost. He moans into Hyunwoo's mouth. This needs something slippery.

"Fuck," Minhyuk cries at a particularly good trust of Hyunwoo's hips. He's not used to having another person hump against him like this. Being beneath Hyunwoo makes him feel so wanted and kind of dirty too, but it's good. It's really good. He just needs—"Spit on it. Anything. Ok?"

Hyunwoo's reaction is automatic. He comes up, spits in his palm, gives Minhyuk a moment to add his own spit too, and when he reaches below, he takes both their lengths into his hand and it's fucking incredible—and wet and slippery and tight—and Minhyuk thinks he could come right there. His moan is so loud but Hyunwoo doesn't seem to care. His breaths aren't anywhere near quiet either.

In the midst of this lust, their eyes meet again. Now they can't help looking at each other, between themselves too. It makes it better to see them joined this way. The lights are on and they're chasing this high together. Biting lips and thrusting into Hyunwoo's hand, and Minhyuk is whimpering because it feels incredible.

"Can I come?" Hyunwoo asks. His voice is airy and strangled. Nothing Minhyuk has heard from him before.

"Shit, wait. Let me take off my shirt. We're gonna make a mess."

Hyunwoo looks annoyed when his momentum is broken by Minhyuk suddenly squirming under him, to rid himself of clothing. But he moves to allow him whatever he wants, and in the end—Damn, Minhyuk is naked now. Still with that makeup on his face, and chest heaving with exertion, and his dick hard between his legs and it's such a mind-fuck. He's somewhere in between the genders now that he's got his clothes off and Hyunwoo can see his whole body, and in the middle of this thing between them—he never thought he'd be attracted to another boy, but fucking hell Minhyuk is so hot.

He follows the example and sheds all his own clothing; and when their skin meets again, it's just so much better, so much more intense to feel contact everywhere. So warm. Flesh. Skin. Blood rushing and hearts beating, and Hyunwoo wants to please this lustful creature beneath him. Smiling so wantonly up at him, urging him on. Minhyuk is always so naughty. He has no idea why he didn't expect it now, but now that Minhyuk has decided he wants this too, his smile is devilish and his fingers are so needy as they pull Hyunwoo's body to meet his own. He likes Hyunwoo's attention. He likes the heat between them. He likes how hard Hyunwoo is and likes knowing it's his fault.

"Hyunwoo. Kiss me. And come all over me, just like this."

Hyunwoo groans and lands in Minhyuk's mouth again, tongue invading and wresting his passionately, needy, and hungry, as he pumps a fist over himself. Minhyuk is just so hot. Everything he does, every look from him, all the breaths he can feel in waves, the way he tastes, the beating of his heart, the curves of his body, arching against him. Just so hot.

Hyunwoo can't take it. He spills without warning—breath hitched as his muscles contract, a white high rushing his senses. He's panting into Minhyuk's mouth, milking himself through the high, he can't even see where it all lands—whimpering afterwards, his lips trembling as Minhyuk picks up kissing him again. But he can't. Shit, he can't, he's spent. His face cradles into Minhyuk's neck to catch his breath.

Minhyuk waits with him a moment.

"You feel ok?"

"Boneless," Hyunwoo replies as he rolls off. He'd managed to hold himself up well enough to not crush right into Minhyuk, but now he just lies at his side. His eyes open lazily.

There he is again. Minhyuk with that pretty face of his, and Hyunwoo remembers that he hasn't come yet. He looks down at the sensual line of his body, admiring him like never before. Minhyuk has narrow hips and soft angles, thin and delicate, yet masculine at the same time. And covered in Hyunwoo's come right now. The splatters are all over his pelvis and belly, and Hyunwoo bites a lip between his teeth. He's still sexy. And still hard, erection prominent, and when he looks at his face again—so seductive with that expression on his face like he's about to devour Hyunwoo.

He crawls back on top of the elder, straddles him and takes his hand, the one that's wet with semen, and places it on himself so Hyunwoo is touching him.

"Thank you for the lube. Now bring me off," he instructs. He braces hands on Hyunwoo's chest. "Make me yell. Make it good."

"Shit," Hyunwoo swallows. Minhyuk is something else. But yes, ok, he can't wait to please him. He wipes more of the come off this belly and brings it down to his dick and he knows it must feel good for Minhyuk like this. He's fucking into Hyunwoo's hand already. It's slippery and wet like Hyunwoo wishes he had for this own pleasure a minute ago, but that doesn't matter. It's sexy that he's rubbing Minhyuk off with his own come. Damn. Knowing this makes it hotter. "Feel ok?"

"So fucking good. Do you know how long it's been for me since I've had someone else's hand on my dick? Shit. Do a good job and I might even want this again one day."

Hyunwoo's mouth goes dry. "Again?"

"Shut up. Don't talk about that right now. Just jerk me off properly. You're the one who started this."

"I didn't mean to start anything."

"Well, you did. You see me hard, right? You're hot. We got over that hurdle already. Now seriously shut up."

"You're the one talking."

"Ugh," Minhyuk grumbles, and bends down to capture Hyunwoo's lips in a scorching kiss, made hotter by how high he feels so it's like a flood to Hyunwoo's senses. He can feel Minhyuk's pleasure right along with him; he pants and whines right into his mouth, so Hyunwoo wants to please him, wants to make him feel even better. He pulls out all the stops that he knows he likes on himself. Tight over the head. Thumb pressing over the frenulum repeatedly and that one gets Minhyuk really loud. Even dipping into his slit a few times to make him shudder. But what gets Minhyuk off in the end is Hyunwoo's words:

"You're so pretty. Come for me."

" _Shit_ —" He goes tumbling into his orgasm; a blinding, powerful high like he hasn't had in years. He fucks Hyunwoo's hand and Hyunwoo pumps everything from him, bringing him to the edge of over-sensitivity and then bringing him down. Fuck. It was perfect.

He's panting into Hyunwoo's chest after. Can't help placing a few errant kisses to his skin here, as a thank you.

That was so good. He can't help saying it.

"That was so bloody good. What the hell."

"I did what I like on myself."

"Sure. Trust another boy to know what to do with the equipment," Minhyuk scoffs and punches him in the shoulder as he gets up.

Hyunwoo catches him. "Don't leave yet."

"I feel disgusting. Need a shower."

"Not yet."

Minhyuk doesn't understand why, but the look on Hyunwoo's face is sweet and soft, so maybe he won't leave yet.

Still, having come dry all over him isn't a feeling he appreciates.

"Minhyuk..." Hyunwoo tries saying. He's more level-headed. It's been longer since his own orgasm. He's had a clear head and still touched Minhyuk. Was still attracted to him. _Is_ still attracted to him. "I've never..." He has no idea what to say or how to finish whatever kind of explanation he feels he needs to say. He needs to take responsibility for this in some way.

"Look, just don't freak out or something, ok? That's really unnecessary. We did this. Now just decide if you want to do this again someday or if you wanna shove this away and forget about it. Either way, it felt good, so whatever."

"It was good?"

"Well, yeah. Duh."

"Minhyuk, you look incredible... the way you feel too..."

"—Shit, don't actually talk about it, ugh."

"Let me say this. Please. You're so—incredible."

"Now you're being weird."

"Sorry."

"Come on," Minhyuk says as he drags Hyunwoo to his feet by the hand. "Let's just go shower and chill out, ok? Need to sleep. Need to wash this crap off my face."

He doesn't see Hyunwoo's guilty expression, but Hyunwoo does follow him.

When they reach the bathroom, they realize that all the other members must have gone to bed. That maybe they were even loud enough to be overheard. And then that they're alone together still, and the tension between them becomes more palpable.

Minhyuk adjusts the water temperature and gets in first, and Hyunwoo follows him into the shower second. He helps him pull the pins from his hair, then runs fingers through the strands once it's loose. It's still Minhyuk. He helps him cleanse away the thick makeup on his face and it's still Minhyuk; and when he looks down and sees both their bodies naked together, that's still Minhyuk with him and he feels his heart constrict horribly. He still likes him. He's still lovestruck and he's starting to panic.

"Minhyu-k," he blubbers, voice catching on the last syllable he's trying to say. He pulls him closer. Warm and wet, and a boy, and still so sexy that he wants to cry. "Tell me what to do now."

"What do you mean?"

"I still think you're sexy," Hyunwoo whispers.

"You'll get over it by tomorrow. Just need to sleep it off," Minhyuk replies softly. But the thought that they may have started something more is seeping into him too. He ignores it. He makes Hyunwoo trade places with him in the shower, so he gets more water and helps wash his back; and then hugs him from behind, cheek pressed into the back of his shoulder. "It's ok. No matter what, it's ok."

"This isn't ok... I'm sorry," Hyunwoo replies. He's broken their friendship somehow. Something has changed, he can feel it.

"It's ok," Minhyuk insists.

They peck again after exiting the shower. Hyunwoo can't help wrapping Minhyuk in towels and kissing his hair too. And a light kiss to his neck as well, feeling remorseful that this might be the last time he gets to touch him so intimately.

"Good night, Hyunwoo," Minhyuk tells him, a moment later. His face impassable as he slips into his own bedroom and leaving Hyunwoo behind.

Alone.

\---

Hyunwoo sleeps strangely that night. In the morning, it feels like nothing happened.

Minhyuk says nothing of consequence to him. There's a small look maybe, telling him that if he wants to talk about it, Minhyuk is open to talking; but Hyunwoo can't pluck up the courage for that. So they say nothing of it.

And as time moves on, Hyunwoo finds it easier to look at Minhyuk normally again. But admittedly it takes him quite a while.

There are times he still sits in bed before sleep takes him, wondering what could have happened between them if he had pushed for more. Maybe Minhyuk was the great love of his life that he'd walked right past.

He smiles at him sometimes and tries to communicate everything he can't say with words:

_I fell in love with you._

Minhyuk sometimes smiles back in a similar way.

And then they move on.

\---

 

THE END.

 


End file.
